


【佐鸣】劣根性

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 人类本就是水生造物，他们在起源之初做着人类的本能，他们在性爱中找回他们自己。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】劣根性

**Author's Note:**

> 叔Ver，含有大量直白用词，注意避雷。

鸣人正在自慰。

自慰的地点是他家的浴缸，像一张网，鸣人就是里面的鱼。他屈起膝盖让双腿形成一个英文字母的形状，大腿外侧靠着浴缸的边沿，背部后仰，肩膀微微耸起，十分享受的状态。鸣人习惯使用自己缠满绷带的右手自慰，紧贴在义肢上的绑带摩擦性器时会带来微妙的快感，从上到下，再用手指扣弄性器顶端唯一的出口，这跟裸露的肌肤抚慰时的触感比起来更加粗糙，也更强硬。鸣人谈不上多喜欢，但至少算不上讨厌。

不要期望一个人在自慰的时候思维能够多么缜密，更何况漩涡鸣人在各种意义上都是一个跳脱的家伙。他在自慰的同时也眯起眼睛沉思，脑海里浮现的大概是能够被称作性幻想的关联词。泛酸的葡萄。耳垂。一部恐怖电影。沙哑的音乐母带。蛇信。褪皮抖动中的蜘蛛。婚姻。苦无。墨水的味道。掉在地上的卷轴。鲜血。浑身上下每个细胞都熟悉的查克拉。这些处在性幻想中的物品充满了危险或毫无攻击性，他反反复复地想着被打碎的瓷瓶恢复原状，想着封闭的房间，想着暗室里的旧衣服。

说到底漩涡鸣人并不如这个年纪血气方刚的男人们一样，有着影片般流畅的性幻想，也并没有声色露骨的片段，在脑中游鱼般悦动的更多是生活，鸣人从他的生活里找到安全感。安全感可以冲淡性高潮带给他的激情，带给他足够柔软长久的回馈。

他微微眯起那双蓝色的眼睛，浴室里袅绕的雾气让视线变得暧昧，性的美好在于模糊，在于混沌迷醉的空气，就在于距离高潮的一步之遥，鸣人在朦胧里东躲西藏，等到了不得不高潮的那一刻才站出来，接受洪水般的爆发力。他先是小腹一阵阵抽紧，腰眼酸麻直打颤，只想将脊背高高弓起，热流往下走，顺着他撸动性器的指尖抵达该去的地方，撤走了全部的力气。

鸣人鱼一样地滑进充满水的浴缸中，缸中的水已经快要淹没他。他的自慰从花洒向下放水试图灌满浴缸的时刻开始，到他拔掉软塞放出其中一半的水结束，鸣人释放得很快，高潮后的疲惫感让他没力气赶走脑海中最后剩下的东西，那个他无比抗拒，拒绝在自慰时反复想到的人。宇智波佐助，当然得是宇智波佐助。鸣人在自慰时抗拒想起这个家伙，可他无法避免，这个人在他的生命中是如此地不可或缺，以至于不管是漩涡鸣人在做什么，宇智波佐助哪怕是被迫，也少不了百分之百的存在感。

可是哪怕他们做了那么多次的爱，不分时间地点和场地做爱，白天，中午，半夜三更，鸣人起夜吵醒身边宇智波的时候，他们其中有谁失眠的时候，鸣人仍旧不能习惯和他做爱。所以佐助常常是主动的那一个，他看穿了漩涡鸣人的秘密，知道对方的欲念总是比自己先行一步探出触角，胆怯却让他不敢迈步。然而佐助伸出手。宇智波佐助往往单刀直入，揽过鸣人的后颈将他按在床上，脸贴着床面，或者往他喋喋不休嚷着停战的嘴里塞入枕头形状的宣战书，只要佐助说开战了，鸣人就必须得为此做好准备，在性爱里分个输赢。他们幼稚地攀比谁会第一个高潮，用搅动在一起的舌下无声的赌注，没有坐庄的上帝，他们的性里只有他们自己。两个孤苦伶仃的人时常靠性爱麻痹痛苦，然后一起为此上瘾。

然而鸣人还是不愿意想起佐助，想起佐助会迫使他丢掉独处的安全感，丢掉蜗牛的硬壳，那是隶属于性幻想之外的部分。

遗憾的是，宇智波佐助从来都是一个很危险的人，他让人琢磨不透的性格是万恶之源，鸣人不喜欢在享受性时被谜团左右，就算他穿破他了无数次，可这是不一样的。因此佐助不能构成鸣人性爱房子中的一砖一瓦，或许因为他就是那栋房子本身，只是里面放满了别的东西，就是那些，鸣人性幻想的一切。

他说不上来，说不上自己为什么在经历过一次自慰的性高潮之后想到佐助仍然会浑身战栗，他的阴茎在射精过后依然显露出渴望得到抚摸的样子，鸣人尴尬地滑进水里，好像因为想起佐助就能在短时间内勃起有多么让他难堪，可他就是这么一个可恶的胆小鬼。

鸣人试着再次握住自己的性器，高潮的余韵并没有从他的身上离开，刚才享受到的性的快乐让他的身体变得很敏感，鸣人十分怀疑自己只要再次撸动自己的阴茎他就会二次高潮。这叫什么？他似乎在脑海中曾经接触过那个词眼，但现在他想不到，鸣人此刻满心只有释放的渴望和第二次勃起的尴尬，尽管这个浴室里只剩下他一个人。

他的手僵硬成一个环，正准备套上自己的性器困住他的快感。仅仅是那阵对捕捉快感的渴望就已经让鸣人呼吸加重，全身泛红。无处可去的快乐转移到了五根手指，鸣人满手粘湿的白液，双目失神地握住了手边的拉杆，那个原本应该搭着浴巾的地方被他的手抓住了，而鸣人甚至没有用那些水把上面的东西清洗干净。

用力的抓握让鸣人的手掌上爬满了青筋，不算密集，但足够以此见得手的主人有多么克制。事实上鸣人总是靠这样的蠢办法削减过度的快感，他被佐助一次又一次贯穿的时候，佐助的阴茎总是进得很深，那根东西破开了他的求饶和哭喊，还有内壁的软肉，直达名为漩涡鸣人的宇宙内核，或者那个让他死去活来的腺体。鸣人在受不了的时候会握住佐助的肩膀，抓住他的头发，更加意乱情迷的时刻他会直接握紧佐助的断臂。前者会让佐助吻他，后者只会让佐助用力干他。

但鸣人说不准，佐助是个摸不透的人，这件事从他们第一次滚上床的时候他就知道，事后被吐槽鸣人总是在奇怪的方面有可怕的直觉。因为这是正确的，佐助是个恶劣又坏心眼的人，这点在他们上床的时候鸣人总是能用他的身体反复知道。与其说他讨厌，不如说漩涡鸣人享受宇智波佐助的恶习，他弄痛他，或者用手指夹住他藏在齿贝里的舌，亦或是干脆使用写轮眼作弊，让鸣人知道在幻术中他是如何被自己操弄到高潮迭起。

鸣人握着拉杆，开始专心致志地继续抚慰自己的性器，每次从上到下的抚摸都让他从尾椎开始过电，一直爽快到每个脚趾。他几乎要为此抽搐起来，嘴巴微微张开，声带被剥夺了发声的权利，鸣人爽得快要失去意识。就在鸣人即将到达第二个小高潮的时候，浴室的门被推开了，当然，当然，只有一个人会这么干。佐助走进来的时候手脚很轻，这不是忍者的习性，而是猫的习性，他就像猫，要趁其不备，要突然袭击，以此达到直中要害的效果。对佐助来说这是最好的进攻方式，他习惯在暗处，找准时机咬上来。现在就是个好时机，鸣人甚至不敢想象他为什么会知道自己躲在浴室里自慰，他生锈的脑袋里全是下流得不能说的东西，因此也没办法对佐助不敲门就进来这件事发出抗议。

鸣人没办法停下动作，他想要释放，想要被压倒性的快感把自己赶到悬崖边上，掉下去，掉进高潮的大海，一浪接着一浪。

他只知道是佐助来了，嘴里就因此不由自主地发出了呻吟，小声地乱喘，擅自呼喊另外一个人的名字，惹起那个人的恼火，就好像那个撸动他性器的手不是他的，而是佐助的，是佐助坏心眼地压着他的小腹把他压到后面的瓷砖上的，边操他边用手抚摸鸣人的阴茎的。然而都不是，现在是漩涡鸣人擅自躲着宇智波佐助自慰，又擅自在宇智波佐助发现这件事后加以掩饰。至少从佐助的角度来说，他的呻吟就像是在说，我正在自慰，你应该从这里离开。

佐助的回答是抓住了鸣人的手腕。他握着拉杆的手从另外一个角度看上去像是快要折断了，于是佐助抢先握住了那根快要刺破皮肤长出来的骨头，一把骨剑，很锋利，他被手腕的关节咯得甚至有点痛，但佐助没放开，这个动作的意思是，停下，停下你的蠢行为。

行为终止了。理由是鸣人迎来了高潮。他掉下悬崖，不是因为山石承重能力的极限而自然碎裂，而是有人在身后推了他一把，这推力比以往任何的力量都要强，鸣人不合原理地加速坠落，噗通一声。

鸣人的大脑彻底空白，视线模糊得看上去像是有什么东西在他眼前快速摇晃，变成一团扯乱的丝线，高潮从丝线与丝线的缝隙中扑上来，他像个蚕虫，被那不可避免的高潮包裹了个严严实实。

他是被宇智波佐助那个混蛋刚刚的一握弄射的，刺激感之大不亚于鸣人体验过的所有前列腺高潮，或许比那还要让他害怕。鸣人张着口几乎尖叫出声，带着沙哑打颤的哭腔，腰部不受控制地挺起，脚趾茫然地张开又抓紧，大腿合拢时飞溅起一片水花，可是佐助仍然握着他的手腕，甚至是恶劣地往后拽拉，像是要将他拖出渔网——这个动作让鸣人失去了支力点——长在上面的手掌和五根手指因为浪潮的抵达握成了一个拳，最终脱力地散开。

“爽吗？”佐助放开鸣人的手，面无表情地从外面跨进浴缸，甚至连衣服也没有脱。佐助压在浑身赤裸的人身上，更多的水从浴缸里溢出来，哗啦的一声。鸣人歪着脑袋靠在墙面还没有回过神，嘴角的唾液被佐助伸手撇了个干净，等到他再看过来时，佐助正在用舌头卷走那些透明的液体。鸣人还注意到他连手套也没有摘，黑色的布料上粘着可疑的渍痕，这让鸣人非常尴尬。

佐助大概因此有些生气，沉默的眼神衬得他的脸色并不很好看，鸣人也不知道自己到底是怎么从一张表情都鲜少流露的脸上找到结论的，他胸膛上下起伏，解释还要好半天才能从嘴里完整地吐出来。男人有时候确实需要靠身体思考，鸣人这么想着，伸出手摸向了佐助的下半身，那里一定勃起了，这是鸣人唯一可以得意的事。

宇智波佐助为自己勃起这件事不论在脑海中过场多少遍都是能令鸣人重新找回性爱的快乐的重头戏。而他确确实实地勃起了，鸣人隔着裤子抚摸对方鼓起的地方，硬热的器官光是这样就已经充满了存在感，鸣人摸着摸着还有些心虚，腿曲起来，不再摆成门户大开的样子任由佐助欣赏。

这是一具能让佐助感到视觉舒适的身体，谈不上黄金比例的美学，但至少是在可以被美学认可的范围内，佐助一面做着科学的鉴定一面慢慢靠近鸣人，开启写轮眼的瞳孔显然让对方没法直视，大概是害怕再一次经历在幻术中做爱的场景中。他不喜欢被一个虚幻的东西碾碎理智，他想要一些实实在在的，想要一些能够被触碰到的，而不是因为劈头盖脸的幻想把呻吟变得支离破碎。  
佐助并不打算用幻术折磨他，然而也并没有就这么算了的意思。他伸出手去，握住了对方的脚踝。那个地方尤其让佐助喜欢，喜欢的程度大概接近迷恋，且是一种堪称病态的迷恋，他热衷于在从正面进入的时候抓住鸣人的脚踝，以此下压的大腿而非通过膝弯，从后面进入的时候道理同样如此，他通过脚踝把鸣人拖向自己，更甚至在骑乘位时佐助会用自己的手和须佐一起握住那个地方。

佐助的手变成了锁链，他锁住他，但更多时候是为了感受他，因为他的脚踝和脚掌上长着干涸的河床，长着金黄的尘土，长着木叶的每一寸的草木，长着他不曾见过的风。这些宇智波佐助不知道的，才是宇智波佐助在性爱中企图得到的。

漩涡鸣人显然是一个性观非常保守的人，他喜好在自慰的时候独处，喜好从性中得到幼稚的安全感，喜好一个人享受性而不是两个人共同抵达伊甸乐园，他保守且自私，是胆怯的象征，不敢面对性的冲击，也同样不敢面对那为他带来性冲击的宇智波佐助。宇智波佐助是张扬的，是声色俱厉的，和鸣人幻想中的东西相反，还是那个试图捣毁安全舒适的一切的。佐助在鸣人的性爱观中扮演反派，扮演被敌视的对象，还扮演那个杀他救他，爱他和不爱他的双面人。

所以，所以。宇智波是雪，鸣人就被雪掩埋。宇智波是狂风，他就受冻至死。宇智波是列车，他就卧轨而亡。宇智波佐助是什么，漩涡鸣人就因什么而死。他有千万种死法，唯独这一个，唯独宇智波变成性的集合，他在三途川的河水边徘徊游荡，迟迟不能坠落，这就是性，性的摇摆，性的恐怖与欢乐。

性的全部不是口交，不是阴茎，不是插入，不是冲撞也不是高潮吐精，性是爱，爱却不是性，鸣人能躲避的是性而不是爱，他将性爱混于一谈，全然不知道性里被他享受的部分不是性，是爱。他想到佐助时的心惊胆战是爱，那股让他脊背发寒的战栗也是爱，爱的表达有所不同，反馈给身体的方式也不同，宇智波佐助低调却热烈，沉默却危险，他的性也同样如此，他要给他，要把热烈狂放的性一起交给他。就像宇智波佐助把自己交给漩涡鸣人，而漩涡鸣人也把自己全身心交给宇智波佐助。

佐助拨开了鸣人的手。他拔掉浴缸里的软塞放走所有的水，让鸣人变成干渴求水的鱼扑向自己。

他咬了咬鸣人的耳朵：“转过去。”这是佐助经常在他们做爱的时候说的话，往往代表着后入，代表着鸣人思维定式的性爱观，这会让鸣人放松，也会让他觉得羞耻。鸣人按照佐助的要求转过去，甚至是十分熟练地双手撑在了墙面上。佐助的手越过他的身体打开顶上的花洒，他们重新回到水中，人类本就是水生造物，他们在起源之初做着人类的本能，他们在性爱中找回他们自己。

一股熟悉的查克拉从鸣人的身后涌了过来，那感觉让他重新回到了被荷尔蒙挑逗的时刻，他有些好笑地想自己居然把佐助的查克拉想象成了是佐助的荷尔蒙——是须佐，鸣人理所当然地想，一切也都如他所料，佐助会用须佐掰开他的臀部，会插入手指，会用沐浴乳加以润滑，为他扩张，然后用阴茎填满他。

须佐掐住了鸣人的腰，那感觉让他觉得有点痒，力气不大，但刚好是鸣人没办法挣脱的程度，带着令人怀念的压迫感。鸣人想到自从上个任务以来他和佐助已经有一个多月没有做爱了，而关于他自慰的起因大概也是因为这个，怀念性欲，怀念宇智波佐助插入自己，怀念他们痛快地做爱。

显然，熟悉的流程取悦了鸣人，他的身体自发地为此做好了准备，泛起薄红，瞳孔缩紧，脉搏跳动的频率加快，连腰部也微微下塌，方便佐助从后面进入。鸣人喘着气，把脸贴在自己的手臂上，视线自动下移在瓷砖的某个地方找到了汇聚的焦点，他知道佐助正在看什么地方，这让鸣人很羞耻，因为佐助看着的地方是他马上会用性器插入的地方，他会盯着他们交合的地方来回移动视线，就像是往他的体内塞入了第二根阴茎，视线和阴茎一起干他，就像幻术里的佐助一个操着他的嘴，一个强迫他帮助他手淫，剩下的那个满足他后面的穴口。

性爱的记忆回溯让鸣人身体发热，他压低了声音有些不满地询问佐助到底还要不要做，他一贯地上演着欲拒还迎的戏码，为的是从熟悉里找到他钟爱的安全感——可是佐助并不会总是如他所愿。

打破这一切的是佐助扇在他屁股上的一巴掌。鸣人被彻底打懵了，就好像那一巴掌打的不是臀部而是脑子里七七八八的杂念，佐助赶走了那些，把鸣人剥光成一个什么都没有人，他跪在这里，佐助衣冠完整，哪怕硬得再厉害也可以在鸣人面前冷静自若，他没想到他们今天不做爱，他没想到这是一个巴掌而不是一根阴茎。

“你……！”

又是一巴掌。鸣人剧烈地挣扎起来，他扯着嗓子大喊佐助，企图让他放弃这个玩笑，然而这并不是玩笑，鸣人知道，他清楚地知道佐助不会开玩笑，他的性格注定了他认定的事情就要做到底，不管在什么方面，哪怕是他们秘密的情事上他也始终对此专注认真，就像他从前干他，他明天为他口交，今天他打了他的屁股，这都是一样的。而让鸣人如此抗拒的不是疼痛，是羞耻，他现在一丝不挂地被须佐抓住了腰，被佐助抵开了两条大腿，这些迎接的不是性爱而居然只是一个打在臀部上的巴掌。

佐助的右手扬起又挥下，不顾鸣人的反抗而只是执着地扇他的臀部，力道每次都一样，扇的位置也几乎分毫不差，右侧臀瓣被连续打了几十下而变得通红，左侧仍然安然无恙。鸣人扭动着身体却因为被须佐箍住而只是徒劳挣扎，他急得又骂又喊，起先的几巴掌还尚能让鸣人骂出点花样，越到后面他吐出口的东西就只剩下断续的混蛋和呻吟。

鸣人满脸通红，右侧臀瓣被打得又热又痛，莲蓬头里冒出的水偶尔砸在肉团上还会从中生出古怪的快感。他不知不觉被打得来了感觉，更加羞耻，头晕目眩地大口喘息，被打或者被静止。佐助偶尔起了坏心故意停顿，在鸣人适应了挨打的频率之后又扰乱节奏，鸣人被吊在一根弦上，不知道那一巴掌什么时候会落在右边的臀瓣，急切地等待它落下又希望佐助放过他。

他嘴里冒出的不再是强硬的石头而是柔软的流水，鸣人每被打一下就会发出混乱的喘息。性器因为这只有痛感的情趣越来越硬，他毫不怀疑佐助再这么无动于衷地打下去自己就会为此高潮。这个想象让鸣人颤抖起来，然而佐助不为所动，像是压根听不见鸣人迫切绵软的求饶一遍又一遍地重复扇他的屁股。他像在惩罚他。这个结论烧光了鸣人仅存的理智——在他以往的性爱中他们上床，一个晚上翻来覆去地索取彼此好多回，从黄昏到天黑，从凌晨到黎明，可是那些性爱都是熟悉的，处在鸣人的性幻想和认知范围内的东西，它们已经成为嵌合进鸣人身体的一部分，然而现在，佐助正在打他屁股的行为，没有任何一个地方是在鸣人的预料之内的。

佐助像个光明磊落的意外，如此声势嚣张地拿走了他的安全感，鸣人颤抖，求饶，因为陌生的快感而大腿痉挛，他说停下，佐助说不，他说自己已经受不了了，佐助说不，无论他说什么佐助都只是站在他的对立面，然后冷漠又强硬地说不。

右边的臀瓣火辣辣地疼，鸣人发出低弱的呻吟，性器的前段已经硬得冒出水来，没有东西填满的后穴也因为被掌掴的快感而微微收缩，佐助前倾的身体偶尔让他的性器抵在他的臀部上，热烫的温度让鸣人抽搐一下，却没有地方可以躲，接着又是一巴掌，他抖动一下，第三个巴掌。痛，快活，爽利，可恶的痛，美丽的痛，讨厌的巴掌，被喜爱的巴掌。那是佐助给他的东西，要他如饮水一般一滴不漏地全部收好，性爱和巴掌，巴掌和性爱，巴掌是性爱吗，还是说性爱是巴掌。他不知道，鸣人头脑昏沉，随着佐助的击打发出小声的喘息，偶尔带着拉长的哭叫，而佐助除了固执地打他还吻他的肩胛骨，吻那里不曾生长的伤疤，吻心背相连的石火电光。

鸣人被佐助抵在墙上，不知道第多少个巴掌落下来，佐助在他的耳边细细地咬，碾磨出一句话：“想射吗？”

回答是肯定的。鸣人胡乱点着头，他想要得到释放，得到高潮的拉拽推他入海，于是他转过脑袋去寻佐助的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔他的唇瓣，后者理所当然地应下，巴掌停下了，他们姿势别扭地亲吻，舌头卷着舌头，唇枪对着唇枪。

让鸣人高潮的也是巴掌，这次佐助没有执着地扇在他的右边臀瓣，而是打在了一直没有被光顾的左边。右侧的肉团已经因为习惯了痛感的侵犯而不再敏感，鸣人遍历的性爱中需要新奇，所以佐助给他新奇，他用巴掌将鸣人送上高潮，用落在圆润柔软的左侧臀部上的巴掌作为信号，巴掌是推力，佐助就是推力。

左侧臀部袭来的疼痛让鸣人发出了低哑的哭喊，性器抖动两下，在没有被触碰也没有被插入的情况下达到了完整的高潮。这个认知让鸣人羞耻得几乎哭起来，他将脑袋埋得更低，高潮的时候不光是前面，他那没有被人进入的穴口似乎也收到了应召，佐助伸出手去按摩他的会阴，从体外寻找鸣人前列腺的位置用力摩擦，双重的刺激把鸣人推上了更加汹涌的情潮。鸣人高潮时的呻吟断在嗓子里，快感让他即将双目失神，像是有人伸出手掐住了他的脖子，从中抽去了空气，那窒息般的快感让他全身发抖，内壁痉挛不止，高潮被无限地延长，夸张到令鸣人觉得在他接下来漫长的一生中高潮从未停止。

沙哑的一声“佐助”被当作最后的词语吐出，掉在地上，佐助揉了一把被他打得红肿的臀部叹了一口气。鸣人已经扶不住墙面，如若不是须佐的支撑定要彻底滑进浴缸。佐助亲了亲鸣人的耳廓，又吻到脸颊，鸣人意识模糊地转过来，他们的唇自然而然地挨在一起。吻长出来，情也从中长出来。拿走的不只是鸣人的理智，还有佐助的。他们一起变成疯狂的的信徒，没有标点的尤利西斯，没有尾巴的狮子，一起变成彼此的末日。

FIN


End file.
